community_sitcomfandomcom-20200222-history
Troy and Britta
Troy and Britta bonded in their first year at Greendale after they discovered they were both taking dancing classes and keeping it a secret from the rest of the study group. It was hinted for a while that Troy had a crush on Britta but she remained oblivious to it much like Troy was to Annie's crush on him during the study group's freshmen year. Britta later kisses Troy after he uses her attraction to men with pain to woo her. There is some tension after Troy comes cleans, and Britta claims it was a mistake. She didn't fully reciprocate hs feelings until their third year at school after realizing how deep his affection for her was. Troy is portrayed by Donald Glover and Britta is portrayed by Gillian Jacobs. Both characters first appeared on the show in the pilot episode. Pairing history Troy and Britta had very little interaction throughout their first year as his budding relationship with Abed and her flirtatious relationship with Jeff took up much of their time at school. An attraction was briefly shown when Britta was caught by Troy trying to sneak peeks at him while wearing a tight fitting unitard. Troy would later help her out when she froze onstage during her recital due to her realization that Jeff and Slater wasn't just a casual fling. Troy and Britta improvised a sensual dance together which saved her recital. Later, Jeff would hint that Troy had a thing for Britta when he was accused by Troy of being attracted to Annie. Season One Troy considers Britta.png Britta glaring at Troy.png ID Theatrical dynamite.png Troy and Britta dancing.png Chemistry is sexy.jpg Significant episodes: *"Study Break"(Webisode): Troy admits he would sleep with Britta if she got a haircut *"Interpretive Dance": Troy and Britta discover they are both secretly taking dancing classes at school. *"Romantic Expressionism": Jeff deflects Troy's criticism over Jeff's ogling of Annie by mentioning Troy's attraction to Britta. *"Basic Genealogy": Britta gets spanked by Troy's grandmother after accidentally insulting her. Season Two: The sophomore year at Greendale sees Troy's crush on Britta becoming more apparent. The two share a few small moments including a kiss however it's later revealed that Britta had been having casual hook-ups with Jeff throughout the year. Significant episodes: Troy and Britta lap.jpg Troy and Britta at Pierce's engagement.png Troy and Britta kiss.png Troy and Britta become closer towards the end of their third year at Greendale as she realizes his attraction to her and her own feelings for him. At the end of the year, Troy resolves his issues with the Greendale Air Conditioning Repair School, helps him move back into his apartment. Season Three: Significant episodes: Troy and Britta to meet different people1.png|''To meet different people!'' Troy and Britta hug.png 3X23 Troy and Britta Mario and Misa.png Troy and Britta say goodbye.png Troy and Britta are in a relationship in the study group's senior year at Greendale. Jeff notes teasingly that Troy and britta's relationship is slowly progressing. Later, Troy and Britta get into a fight while trying to observe Troy and Abed's wish making ritual at the school's fountain. During Halloween, Troy and Britta along with the rest of the study group get sidelined from attending Vicki's party to go help Pierce at his Pierce's mansion. It's there that Shirley warns Troy about not letting Britta, who has more dating experience, force him into doing anything he isn't ready for . Later, Britta asks Troy if they could skip going to Vicki's party and watch an episode of "Inspector Spacetime" together . Although they tried their best to keep it a secret from Abed, he tells them that he knows they've been having sleeping together in the apartment. Season Four: Significant episodes: 4X1TB.jpg 4X1 Troy and Britta at each others throats.jpg 4X2 Hobbes and Ham.jpg 4X3 Troy and Britta watching the Inspector.jpg Development Initially Jeff and Britta were pushed as the primary romantic pairing for the show with Troy and Annie meant to be the secondary one. Development of both pairings were stalled, however, due to a number of reasons. For one thing, Troy's friendship with Abed started to become more central to his character than the possible romance with Annie. On top of that, Annie herself was discovered to have good chemistry with Jeff. In the Community: The Complete First Season DVD commentaries, the creator of the show, Dan Harmon, also wanted to further develop Britta's character past her simply being Jeff's conscience. Eventually the Troy and Abed and Jeff and Annie pairings became more popular then the official ones which were originally envisioned. In various interviews ([1], [2]), Harmon related his decision to make it so that all romantic entanglements could be a possibility on the show and eventually started putting in fanservice for shippers of certain pairings. Troy and Britta were given such a moment in the Season One episode "Interpretive Dance". The possible attraction was hinted at more in Season Two in episodes like "Basic Rocket Science" and "Mixology Certification" and further developed in Season Three. In the Community: The Complete Season Three DVD commentaries, Harmon credits writer Megan Ganz with convincing him to explore the Troy and Britta pairing further. As of the beginning of Season Four, they are in a relationship (1). Relationship analysis Troy and Britta share a few similarities to the Jeff and Annie pairing: both have significant age differences, both are opposite in personalities, and both were pairings that were not originally planned. The main difference is that, for the most part, Britta has been more unguarded in her feelings towards Troy particularly in comparison to Jeff's mostly ambiguous admissions to Annie regarding his feelings for her. In Season Four, Troy and Britta will be in an official relationship and Abed having to deal with his anxieties of losing his best friend to someone else, a plot point hinted at in "Virtual Systems Analysis". Category:Community Characters Category:Pairings Category:Community fandom Category:Britta Perry Category:Troy Barnes